Electrical switches switch on and off circuits and switch between circuits. Electrical switches have varied contact systems. An electrical switch is actuated by pivoting its actuating member to adjust the position of a rear-view mirror, a seat part, etc., in motor vehicles. Starting from its neutral position, the actuating member is moved to at least four defined functional or actuating positions. The functions can be performed in a latching and/or pushing manner.
DE 44 10 201 A1 discloses a four-way electrical switch. In the case of this electrical quadrant or four-way switch, the required actuating mechanism includes a central bearing block, a first rocker for the first pivot axis, a second rocker for the second pivot axis, and an actuating member. The two rockers are rotatable held on the bearing block with pivot pins and receive the actuating member with bearing journals. The bearing journals are each held in a bearing eye provided on the corresponding functional partner and is open on one side. The two rockers together with the bearing block form a standard universal joint for the actuating member. The actuating mechanism has a considerable number of components. The components are produced as individual parts and subsequently are assembled in an appropriate manner according to their respective functions.